Lavina Twaddle
"Your heart is like...like a motor, right? It needs to be connected to somethin’ to run. And the better the bond between the thing it’s been connected to, the better the motor will run." Lavina Twaddle is one of the two main protagonists of Falling Through. She currently lives in Neo London and works as the assistant to the famous adventurer Jacques Cumberland. After she falls through a magical mirror which transport her to Astacia Kingdom, she takes regular trips between there and Neo London with her air sprite, Poot Poot. Appearance Lavina is a human with light ginger hair and blue eyes. Her skin is fair and is covered in many areas by freckles. She wears a light eggshell collared shirt with rolled up sleeves, a red vest and a white cravat. Personality Extremely dependable and hardworking, Lavina lives out the Twaddle family code of hospitality and hard work. She’s lived out most of her life working in order to provide for those she cares about. This work ethic plus a more reckless nature and headstrong determination causes her to be almost selfless to a fault. She will take little hesitation to risk any bit of herself for others. She has a natural curiosity over pretty much everything and loves the thrill of adventure. With being so used to being depended on, she also often has trouble moving past her strong sense of independence to receive help from others. Because of this she can also be extremely hard on herself when it comes to failure. She is usually very bright and cheery, however and actually loves to work. A jolly sense of humor is not something Lavina lacks, as she loves to crack a joke and get a smile or even dismissively annoyed shake of the head from it. She does have a clever head on her shoulders and is very resourceful but is not free from being regularly scatterbrained. History WIP “Hard work and Hospitality.” This very code was something Lavina’s family has lived by for generations. They were known throughout the neighborhood for always being one of the most generous and welcoming families in the entire East side of Neo London. Lavina herself was the first born daughter of her family, with four other younger sisters. As a child, she was energetic and rambunctious, in love with adventuring and all the thrills that came with it. From as far back as the age of 3, Lavina remembers almost everyday listening to the radio segments of the famous adventurer Jacques Cumberland and the stories of his expeditions to distant lands on his airship in search of the solving the world’s most puzzling mysteries. If she wasn’t listening she was reading his accounts; and if she wasn’t reading either she was out looking for her own adventures throughout the neighborhood. One day, she dreamed to travel the world with Cumberland. Lavina’s family wasn’t the most poor family in the city, but still far from wealthy. Her mother was ran a boarding house within their family home and provided food and shelter for workers without work, mothers and their children with nowhere else to go, and others types of individuals who just happened to need a place to call home for as long as they needed. Her father was a humble factory worker who often spent most of the day out making money off an assembly line job paying minimum wage and usually didn’t come home until late in the evening. With the little they had, they were still a very happy family. Things took a sharp turn in Lavina’s life when one day, her father did not return home from his shift until very late into the night. Lavina stayed up with her mother, anxiously wondering where he could be and soon they saw. With a knock at the door they answered and saw that it was in fact her father with a pale and exhausted face and empty right sleeve. It was soon found out that her father had lost his arm in a factory incident and because of that his job as well. With the high tech robots able to do the work of a regular man at twice the speed, employers often laid off their workers who had become handicap, since there would no longer be any chance that they could compete with the robot destined to replace them. He could not get a prosthetic either, as they were very expensive. With her father now unemployed and unable to find new work, her family struggled. That was until a new surge of determination filled Lavina and she decided she would be the one to provide for the family. She was the oldest of her siblings and with no brothers, Lavina decided it was up to her to now earn money for the family. So with that she put aside her plans of going to school and studying to be an explorer and went into the workforce at only nine years old. Child labor was not too rare in Neo London, though having a single job at child’s pay was not enough to sustain a family. So she got multiple and found ways to work different jobs simultaneously by mapping out shift hours. She mainly got industrial styled jobs in factories but also had the occasion job outside the manufacturing field. After much of this she became an extreme good worker. Though she did built up enough endurance to work more for longer periods of time, she was mainly so efficient because she knew how to work with technique and used various tricks to multitask and keep from getting tired. She became especially good at the more manual tasks because of this and was often working alongside men twice her age and height building motors or railroads. She hopped from job to job, switching either because employers laid off for machine or because she had simply quit to enter a higher paying job. When she was sixteen, she jumped in to save a little boy working in the same assembly as her from one of the huge factory machines. She was able to do so and though the boy was unharmed, it cost Lavina her own left hand which took his place. WIP Relationships Dio Kyanite )) boi would u like to know Wilbur Twaddle )) they cute shes a little daddy's girl Vanessa Twaddle )) they aight Penny Twaddle )) lmao they fight Nathalie Twaddle )) her words are too big help Mags Twaddle )) they cewl Bridie Twaddle )) >:3c Poot Poot )) blep Carnel Kyanite )) boi Jacques Cumberland )) smh this man thinks hes so special Decker Rivets )) bff carriage driver cinnamon roll who must be protected Abilities/Skills * After working multiple jobs in the past, Lavina has gained a variety different skills (mostly handiwork). ** Past jo Quotes * "“Hiya!” * “Ace!” * “Howya doin’ today, lovely?” * “Cheers love!” * “Well… bugger.” * “Oi! What!?” * “I’m pretty handy with a hammer y’know!” * “You’re bein’ a bit of a-- oh, ‘ow’s it put again? Ah, right-- an arsehole.” * “Your heart is like...like a motor, right? It needs to be connected to somethin’ to run. And the better the bond between the thing it’s been connected to, the better the motor will run.” * “hand pun” Trivia * Lavina has a crippling fear of deep water, and doesn't know how to swim. * She identifies as homosexual, and officially came out when she was 18. Before then she had been in two relationships with boys, the most notable one being with Marc Cram. * Lavina's goggles don't actually do anything special and are just there for mostly aesthetic. * Her favorite color is seafoam green. * Coming from eastern Neo London, she has a more cockney-style accent. * She got the scar on her eyebrow after falling on her face too hard when she was 20. Category:Characters